American Mobster and the World (On Hold for Now)
by Soundwave and Cheshire
Summary: America is the cheery idiot we all know and love, the same idiot that drives some nations up the wall. Some doubt he could even have someone to care for him. So...who is this strange woman who sits beside him through the entire meeting and why are they so hostile to anyone who insults America? What is their connection with each other? They all have questions and they want answers!
1. Unexpected Surprise

_**~You question why I have to do these things, yet….I fail to see how it matters to you. It doesn't equate to your lifestyle does it? I have to do these things because I am stuck at the bottom of the chain, you on the other hand….you are on the top of the chain. So don't try to justify my actions for your own selfish needs…~**_

* * *

><p>Bright, shining stars gleamed through the night sky, seeming to sparkle in certain areas, gleaming, glittering gems that would be forever held upon the sky. Silence resonated through a small suburb, nothing stirred as silence in each house. The sound of the loud blaring of a car alarm was heard out in the quiet and dark neighborhood, shattering the quiet that was held around the neighborhood. As soon as the noise of the car alarm came, disturbing the slumbering the canines in some homes, it left and it was full of peaceful undisturbed silence once more, loud barking of canines in some houses were heard as they woke their owners, earning some explicits to be heard through the neighborhood, as they had to leave the comfort of their sweet, warm bed and placate said canines.<p>

If there had been more streetlights, instead of dull, dimly lit and far separated from each other; the small group of light sleepers who were startled awake by the loud car alarm along with the loud barks of canines, had popped their heads out to see what was going on. Briefly, as it was three in the morning, too late/early to deal with such a thing. If they paid more attention, been more alert or chose to have gone outside to see what the commotion was, which alone wouldn't happen because who would, in their right minds, go out to check on a simple car alarm? It was off and that was all they cared about. But if they had been the nosy type, they would have noticed a small, slim black silhouette getting into a laser red Mustang with a black racing stripe right down the middle. Nor did anyone hear the smooth purr of the engine of said vehicle as it was blocked out by the noise of the barking canines. No one ever saw or heard the vehicle leave the neighborhood as quick and as silent as the movement of an elusive feline.

Inside the car, was a young woman of latin descent, she was in her early twenties or so. The woman laughed softly to herself, obviously feeling quite good with herself with what she had done. Pulling off the black blank faced beanie on her head that held up the tightly wrapped up bun. She didn't take her eyes off the road as she tossed the beanie off to the side, careless if it hit the passenger's seat or not. Reaching up, the woman reached up to her hair, pressing her fingers lightly to her hair as she searched slightly for her bun before she tugged off the red hair tie that held the bun up and let her hair down. Her hair poured down her shoulders, like a soft waterfall of melted mix of dark and light chocolate..

Pushing back a small lock of hair back behind her ear as some fell before her eye, her dark gray eyes focused at the black road before her. Enjoying the small silence with a small light smile, it felt nice to be on a nice quiet road and to be alone to have such peace and quiet. It had been a long time since she had such quiet for a while, well, two days ago or so she had the same silence, but being near her ass of a friend sometimes made it seem like a year or so. Even if she was in a stolen vehicle that wouldn't be no more when she was done with it, the silence felt nice for her.

Sadly, some things had to stop at some point as a small beeping noise was heard from her pocket, making her groan lightly. Idly, she glanced to the side briefly, switching hands on the wheel as she fumbled in the slightest to find the blasted thing. Honestly, this was the fifth or sixth phone, she lost track of the few she had broke when she threw it at her friend. Sliding it out of her jeans' pocket, her dark gray eyes never strayed away from the road as she flipped it open, already knowing who it was without even checking the caller i.d and spoke smoothly despite her slowly growing dread that she would get a headache,"What do you want you asshole?" Idly, she wondered if why she never let it go to voicemail.

Oh.

Right, if she let it go to voicemail, the person on the other line would repeatedly call her on purpose since she, after all, was just stealing a car. Nothing too important or dangerous at all.

A smooth tenor voice chuckled out loud across the line in amusement, as if to irk the woman, she could practically hear the fake smile as he spoke to her, and she already wanted to so dearly to just punch it off of his face, "Now, now my dear. There's no need to be _so_ rude to me. I mean, after all my dear, I just want the best for you…and it hurts with the hostility from you"

The woman's brow now begun to tick in irritation and she nearly growled into the receiver, "Cut to the fucking point. Because I'm heading to the shop right now with a new car for the guys to play with and take apart, the very car you asked me to get. All because the owner pissed you off….god knows why with you, but with you rambling on like this it's going nowhere and I'm losing my patience I have with you and I might considering just damaging this little baby and coming over with every part fucked up to shit."

A soft chuckle left through the other end of the line, "Ah, you're always so _feisty_! It just makes me crave to break you and do so much more to you my dear." he seemed to ignore the soft snort on his side, as he just continued to speak, "You have such a fire in you, it draws me in like a moth to a flame, except, _I _don't want to touch it. _I _want to douse it out and stomp every piece of little ember still remaining down to the ground to where it won't start back up. _Ever_. But...alas, I don't want to, because you just amuse me and simply are the smartest here to keep me entertained"

"...That by far, is the most normal thing to hear you say, despite it being a bit creepy. If I hadn't heard some speeches of yours that are quite similar to that one. I think you're losing your touch, I don't think I feel myself being threatened by you anymore. Or fearing your threats anymore, I feel more amused if anything. And sometimes it makes me question our own relationship you bipolar bastard...but, I don't care because I really don't want to go into that fucked up mind of your"

A mock gasp left his line as he pouted on his side, she could practically hear the pout, having been used to it so many times when she insulted or slapped him around, "You wound me! My mind isn't at all fucked up! It is the embodiment of beauty and amazement! Your mind on the other hand, is quite thoroughly fucked up…"

"We're quite thoroughly fucked up...okay? I can admit I am, but you need therapy...I can take you" she cackled slightly, making a quick left as she turned down one street, "I can just drop you off and you can talk about your feelings and your love of our dear boss"

A scoff was heard on his end, "Now, now, I can go to your sleeping quarters at night, watch you as you sleep and then do whatever I want. Is that what you're trying to get me to do? Because I can do it dear. No need to bring a therapist in this...or what my non existent love for our boss is...besides, we both know you wouldn't mind riding that stallion"

The woman rolled her eyes at the singsong voice full of fake happiness, both knew the last time he tried doing that. Not only did he get shot in the leg and stomach three times -thank god for bulletproof vests for him, though for her it sucked ass-, then she threw him out of her room with a loud curse towards him. The thought of him actually doing that again pissed her off, she hated dealing with some of his bullshit on a daily basis. He was like an annoying brother you wanted to smother with a pillow.

Stopping at an intersection, the woman began clenching the phone tightly in her hand almost breaking it, succeeding in causing a small crackling noise to be heard on both ends as she had attempted to force the blush back down, as well as the need to smash his face into the cement. The noise from the breaking phone, made her sigh out loud and count backwards from ten in her mind, thinking of every way to beat the shit out of the other, thinking of very painful things and long ones. Good god, why does he bother trying to push her to blush. She felt like a thirteen year-old teenager with a crush. Mind you, that crush went out the window when he happened to be a kid of the police officer, and a little bitch. But whatever. Reaching to five, she relaxed as she waited for the light to turning green as she gritted out slowly, "You better have a good reason on why you're harassing me right now Laurence. Or else, I swear to the god almighty, that I'll go to wherever the hell you are...break every fucking bone in your body and set your ass on fucking fire!"

"No need for threatening my precious darling-"

"I'm not your darling!"

"-even though, I find that it makes you all the more feisty and more fun to taunt and play with," The woman sighed in aggravation, her other hand on the steering wheel clenched tightly, her knuckles turning white from the effort as she began to drive again as soon as the light changed for Laurence to get to the point, "But nevermind that. With all teasing aside my dear...you do know our country of America yes? Please tell me you do remember, I really hope I didn't rattle your brains when we played together..."

'Played', meaning they were trying to kill each other, hitting each other in any way they could before they just called it a tie and made plans to a new job. Mostly, the plans came from Laurence on what to do, for most of making sure the police wouldn't harass them.

She paused slightly and spoke softly, naturally, he could've meant, one of two things. Their country, they lived in. Or...him. She spoke softly, "Depends Laurence, you mean where we live….or him? After all, that could mean a number of things…" a light smiled tugged at her lips as she teased him lightly, despite wanting to kill him at times, they could actually get down and converse with each other like normal human beings.

A laugh this time was her only answer, it was light-hearted and slightly mocking, "Why. Our beloved country who believes in freedom for his people, while being a superhero in the best way he can while trying to help out his people from hitting a total shit storm. That America." he sighed dramatically and seemed to be in thought, pretending to be disheartened from her earlier response, "Oh, I suppose I must have knocked out most of your small brain in your skull Andria, such a shame."

She chuckled and shook her head lightly in amusement, dark locks bounced slightly with each head shake, "Shut up you dickhead. For your information, its like pulling teeth with you at times"

A fake gasp on his end, "Oh such cruelty, I suppose that whatever else stayed in your brain just happened to be the less rational side that loved to curse me out to no end...I suppose I would have to suffer through it the best that I can"

"Quit being a drama queen you dumbass" she sighed lightly and took a right turn, mentally sighing and another long stretch of road for her.

"Oh fine, fine. Where were we until you decided to be a bitch to me?"

"I'm always a bitch to you. But only because you're a major dickhead to me. But we were talking about '_the amazing, superhero_', Alfred F. Jones, yes?"

She was actually surprised when she had first met the personification of the United States of America, he was nothing she expected him to be. Well, then again, no one would really know what to expect when they actually met the personification of their country, it was actually overwhelming. She thought he would be a middle-aged man with a Short, Back and Sides haircut with gray hair in there mostly like how presidents would have once they had experienced stress of the leader of a country, but him more-so since he actually dealt with the entire weight of his entire nation. She pictured him with a business suit, a no nonsense attitude with a stare that could make you nervous when it was directed towards you and a frown that always seem to disapprove of everything you did, that's what she had pictured when she first heard of him. But no, what she saw and heard when she had first met him, he was everything the opposite when she had met him. He had the brightest smile that could possibly light a large city or two. He had short, messy, dusty blonde hair with a cow lick to top it off, it never went down, much to her amazement, he had the brightest eyes ever that reminded her of the clear blue sky with no clouds in sight. He had a silly, fun, energetic, and yet serious attitude when someone looks at him. He seemed to be a wild, dangerous daredevil when he wanted too. But what he wore stumped her, he wore a dark brown bomber jacket with a star on the chest where the heart was and he wore it over all of his clothes all the time; over his work clothes, over nice clothes, over casual clothes, over almost everything. What surprised her even more, was that the Alfred, the very man who truly was their country and the very one who was bent on making sure freedom and all that other crap was there for people. He actually trusted the mafia, the mafia of all things. The crazy, scary bastards, more organized than gangs in a street and more fiercer and violent than the police and gangs, well, crazy, scary bastards considered to the public when people watch movies like A Bronx Story or the Godfather series, or even the Sopranos.

Absently, when she thought about it, it was refreshing, it helped you get your mind off the bad things or negative thoughts you could have at that time and be full of content and smile with him. His attitude was contagious if you met someone as happy as him.

She had forgotten what she had exactly asked him word for word on why he trusted his mafia more than the congress and president. And her other question on why he was there most of the time, granted, the rest of those times he wasn't there, he was either; at a meeting with his president, at a meeting with the rest of the world -the U.N. stuff-, or he was at home, trying to recover from a major screw up that really made him sick or cough up blood sometimes. Now, she wouldn't go into detail when that first happened, when he collapsed onto the floor because of something happening to his economy, his people or something. But in the briefest story she could probably sum it up in, was that it scared her to no end. And it was amazing to her, to see him still come back with a smile when he was fully recovered, when she knew he probably still felt like shit, but he was masking it like some people did when they didn't want to worry others.

She had realized after his first fall, he was literally the strongest person, bravest and most of all most courageous being in the world. He made it through each damn pain, felt each part of the economy weaken or even feel an attack. He would feel all the weight to it, but he would still get back up, still move on with each step. And, so far, by fact, she had never seen him cry from the pain sometimes, or knew if he had ever cried if something had gotten too severe it just made him feel so much pain. He was an anomaly she had to admit, a very confusing and eccentric one.

She remembered his answer after she had asked him, he had explained to her that he was having issues with his presidents and his own congress. The presidents and the congress and each new one after the other, never listened to him, they didn't listen to any ideas suggested from him. And if they did, Congress would fix what he suggested, take out everything they didn't like -which were mostly good ideas when he had explained a few of them- and then send it to the president who would chose if it even got in. He had explained that he would rather trust his own mafia than his own congress and president, not that they blamed him at all for shifting to the other side. Through history, they've noticed, and she sure as hell knew some people would have noticed that as well, that all the new presidents were getting crappier and crappier, bringing their country into a never ending hole of debt and hell, how far in it were they? Oh, who the hell cared anymore? The damn economy was horrible as well from her standpoint. And now that she looked at it again and thought about it, he was getting the full blow of it too. The poor guy, she really felt pity for her country, he had to deal with all the bullshit that everyone always dished out, she remembered one time when she had visited him when he returned from a world meeting, that he was depressed slightly.

She frowned in thought at that memory as she took another turn in her driving.

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p><em>She remembered seeing him that day, having been asked by Laurence to go give him some things about information they've gathered on minor and lower gang rates. Cartel and the like. Arriving there and seeing he wasn't answering the door, she walked around and went to the backyard, feeling awkward if she broke in. Hell, she didn't really want to piss him off, or get a frown, she knew it would be awkward as hell if she broke in so she decided it was best to just go around. When Andrea rounded the corner, she could only stop still and stare at the sight before her. Alfred was sitting down outside in his backyard on a chair, slumped over, his head in his hands staring down at the ground, looking like he wished the ground could just swallow him whole and just make sure no one ever knew he was even there. When she had gotten closer, being hesitant and slowly making her way to him, he was close enough to her view, he was frowning, staring at the grass, his eyes even showed the signs of pain, misery and loneliness. It made her chest ache, hated seeing that on him, it wasn't right seeing that on the bright happy man. It felt wrong. In the time that she had know the man, he was usually smiling or mildly grinning as he worked around and giving them some orders. He should have a smile on his face, he should feel happy, grinning or something. He <strong>should<strong> just be happy, but no. He wasn't, he was thrown into the smallest form, trying to shrink in on himself as a wave of depression seemed to have a hold at him. At that moment when she had seen him, it worried her, thinking a few other things._

_How long has he been like this?_

_What happened?_

_What's wrong?_

_Did something terrible happen?_

_All of these thoughts filled her mind at that moment, rushing a hundred miles per hour, her worry for him grew and grew. She didn't know what to do, she was scared, for him of all things when normally she was slightly nervous to him, but she still considered him a good friend she supposed. Eventually, through her inner turmoil on whether or not to go over to sit down by Alfred stopped. She remembered, she had willed herself not to falter, walking forward to him and gently placing a hand on his shoulder. She then remembered his face when he looked up to her, and it felt like bullets shot her, he had teary eyes when he looked to her, he almost cried before she had touched his shoulder._

_God. Jesus fucking Christ on a stick._

_ He looked like utter hell. What in God's name happened?_

_It was heart wrenching to see, his normally bright sky blue eyes were slightly darker, misty with unshed tears that wished to fall. His eyes, they were full of shock at the sight of her, pain and sadness still linger in them before he looked down quickly, embarrassed obviously to be caught in such a state. Resting a hand on his back, she began to him softly if he wanted to talk about it, watching when he nodded hesitantly. Listening word for word of what he had said to her. He had told her, that through the meeting, not only did his older brother who had found him, insulted him multiple times as usual, but he went to far this time, that he should have never found the other. That he was an idiot, a good for nothing, lazy slob, all around conceited asshole and most of all a moron._

_Now that first part may have seemed wrong, but if someone really thought about it and that if they had met the personification of a country who was found by another, it meant that they wish that country was never alive and that they never existed._

_The rest though, when she heard about it, she saw red. All of that was untrue, every single word the British Nation threw at the blonde was all untrue. He was nothing like that, she and all that knew him, his entire mafia or his army, would vouch for him and tell anyone who though negative of Alfred that he was a smart man, that he had a bit of an OCD problem when it involved his house, or some things that irked him. Some things just needed order in his opinion. They would comment that he was always active, ready for action, he cared for others and always tried to help them up onto their feet, Jesus fucking Christ, when one of their own had to help him, just to make sure he was alright visited some humans he met regularly in the hospitals he chose to go to in the cancer wards. They had to bring him food sometimes so he could share with the people. Usually they sent a runner so they could have some time out, but still. This is the guy who has Lady Luck on his side when it comes to gambling, or gambling night in general when he always took everyone's money when he was asked to play poker or any sort of card game with them. Because he was that damn good. _

_How….how in God's green Earth was this man any of those things that asshole called him?_

_She would be damned to hear that he was talked down to like that! That was wrong in many ways, she wanted to hit something, but for his sake and her own sake, she had stayed calm for him, not once letting her anger out for him to know. She then remembered telling him that it was nothing he should ever care about, that he wasn't any of that and that she would do anything in her power, because, naturally she couldn't say she would do anything in her power to protect him physically, mentally sure, but only since he was the strongest man who could rip a car in half if he wanted to, she saw it and it was quite frightening if one thought of it when seeing it and realizing he could kill someone with a smile on his face that way if he ripped a car in half._

_Hell! It was a miracle he hadn't snapped at anyone, in her opinion, with those constant downpours of negativity and all the shit people kept throwing at her, she would have snapped a long time ago if she was in his place. He had every good reason to snap and to show someone what for. But he didn't, he kept his control, he kept a smile on his face. He just kept moving on forward. Alfred was like a saint or a possible pacifist, if it weren't for the fact that Congress who deemed when to try to screw over other countries by sending troops out somewhere. He was practically a saint despite that minor negative thing he hated._

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>After that day when he and her had talked. She found herself grow less cautious and wary near him. Found herself talking to him more, finding him and herself as good friends. They began to spend more time with each other on a mostly daily basis, soon enough, they weren't just friends, they became great friends to best friends. Well, he says that, she still feels a bit nervous at times when he does that. But, she can't help but feel like that same way as well.<p>

Especially with his superpower status, he made it to point when he had told her, after she questioned him on why he never just decided to do what Germany did and tried to control every nation, saying that there was no point to ever try to use it wrongly. She remembered that conversation clearly, after all she started it, wanting to know why:

* * *

><p>Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>"<em>Sure, you could have the power and take out who you wanted. You could be the most invincible person in the world, unable to be harmed by anything and you could destroy anything to make a point. Well, bullets still hurt like a bitch but I can pull them out later, but I can still get hurt and harmed with a gun to the heart or head, but I won't be fully dead. I'm sort of like Wolverine." he snickered a bit as he said this before smiling and continuing on, "And I get that, I can understand that some people would want to use that power to prove a point or want to show that you are, in some way, immortal to take what you want and do what you want. People will fear you and won't question you. But what good is that fear of someone if they don't ever have the courtesy to- No, don't try to interrupt me. I need to make my point out and I know exactly what you want to say to me about this. 'Isn't that good though?' Yes it is on some standpoints, but hear me out on this; having people fear you like a monster as you try to make them worship you like a god...its wrong. They won't respect you, they won't look up to you like you were a great person who tried to do something good. They will be scared of you and everything you do, every move you make will scare them. They would think negative of you always, slandering you, saying that you're just a bully, that you're a scary thing that should just be gone. It shouldn't be like that, it should never be like that ever. You see, you need to do something right in life, without forcing fear into people. You have to make sure that you always do something without the power of fear in your grasps, Do you understand that?"<em>

* * *

><p>End Flashback<p>

* * *

><p>Honestly, a bit after his explanation and a bit of time to herself to think over his words. She understood, sure; he could break someone in two if he was provoked and wanted to, he could make people cower in fear and piss themselves if he wanted to. But he didn't, he didn't feel like it was right, well…she wasn't sure if the country could take out Russia…even after the Cold War, the ice was still shaky and willing to break with both falling into the ice cold waters of death and such. Hell, now that she thought about it, everything that involved America and the world, it was shaky and uneven. Like everything that held everyone up was the thinnest sheet of ice in the world that could barely maintain everyone, and if the slightest wrong movement was made, everyone would fall to their own deaths.<p>

She shuddered slightly and paused stopped at a stop sign, looking both ways on the street before slowly driving on.

Damn.

That was a bit too far she guessed, somehow she got to the thoughts of death. Oh well, she can't avoid that thought, right?

Sighing lightly, she shook off the shivers of that negative downfall everything.

Shaking her head, she listened to Laurence on the other side who gave a small huff of irritation, "Andria! Earth to Andria! Are you even there anymore?"

"Yeah, yeah. Calm yourself down before your tits fall off Laurence, don't start having a damn bitch fit on me"

"I've been talking for ten minutes, which I assume you damn well blocked me out and ignored me for said ten minutes"

Andria's dark gray eyes blinked, "Ten minutes? Really...?"

"Yes, ten minutes. What happened there? Did you space out on me? Or did you go stupid?"

She laughed softly, her hand that was tightened harshly onto the steering wheel, eased up immediately. She was so lost in thought, she didn't notice the slight sting of pain from gripping the wheel too hard until she finally was back in reality and aware of everything. "Forgive me your excellency that is you Laurence" Andria's voice dripped with sarcasm as she took a left on a street corner, "I have forgotten that royalty such as yourself needs to be notified of when my mind decides to leave out on you"

"You should be," She could picture Laurence puffing his chest out in pride and let her boost his ego up more than she needed to. "Now answer my question again Andria, what happened there that caused you to space out on me?"

She hesitated slightly but sighed lightly, seeing no reason to lie. Since after all, he would harass her if she didn't tell him the truth. He was a dick like that though, "Got lost in memory lane I suppose," she laughed a bit and grinned, "I sound old though just saying that shit huh?"

"A bit, but then again, you are just old in general"

"How the fuck am I old you dick!? You're older than me by five years!"

"Damn proud of it too, but you're still old in my eyes you old bitch"

She scoffed and glared at the road, "Whatever...what did you say then...?"

"Well, when I was blocked out for ten minutes, you missed the best piece of information to hear"

"Well, considering you mostly take on the position of information broker, that would make sense. When isn't there good information to hear from you?"

"Ah, that's too true. But, besides that, you would love to hear this piece of information"

"Well, what is it?"

"Our country, the esteemed United States of America, god bless him! Has decided, that since he is planning to go to another one of those disastrous World Summit Meetings he's told us so much about. He has finally listened and given into consideration on bringing one of our personal mafia members with him. I guess he decided that it would be best that one of us would come in and have a look at things, though he should have listened to the other consideration to stop going to those damn things. But I guess, he should choose what he wants to do, after all it's not our fault his own treat him like shit,"

"Agreed...I say he should stop going to those damn things, but there's the problem of a representative from Congress trying to go to that meeting. They would screw everything up even more, think now. Would that would be better or worse Laurence?"

"Worse indefinitely"

"Exactly...it's the key points we have to think about, and while _**we**_ think its better for him, there's always that minor detail that screws someone over, also open up, I'm here."

Andria slowed the car down, pulling up into a garage as the door began to open up for her slightly, enough for the car to get through before she drove in. Slowing down before stopping all together and turned the engine off as the garage door shut behind her. She leaned back into the driver's seat as Laurence spoke again, "True, true. Now do you want to hear the news of him bringing someone with him to that damn meeting, or are you going to spend your time shooting wisecracks at me Andria?"

"I suppose so, I can tell you're bouncing up and down like a damned child getting ice cream...or that you're going to meet Santa Claus in the flesh."

"Shut it and listen!" she rolled her eyes and scoffed, but Laurence continued on despite her irritation, "Its someone we both know well"

"Oh Lord...it's the right hand of our group right?"

"Nope"

Andria rolled her eyes and held back a sigh, oh Lord. If it was Laurence that was chosen to go with Alfred to a World Summit Meeting, she would shoot herself in the head. Don't get her wrong, he was a good man, when he wanted to be. That and when he didn't have his head shoved up his ass. The problem was that Laurence had too much cockiness in him, anymore and his head would explode infecting other people. He would gloat on and on about this until someone else got to go, and that was a possible maybe. Because not only there was a chance that there was a first time thing for one of them going with Alfred to be a side representative, but Laurence would bring up, time to time saying that he was the first one there. That, and he would make some bullshit story saying he was practically worshipped there or something because he was the first human there in thousands of years and he got lucky.

She was pretty damn sure he would do that shit too. He was a dick like that. But she supposed she couldn't blame him, he was that naturally stupid.

Andria yawned and opened the car door, sliding out with ease, phone in hand as she stretched slightly before she relaxed and slammed the door shut speaking flatly, "I don't know...you? The almighty has shone the most beautiful light upon you, causing Alfred to see right at you and choose you because you were the chosen one to come to that meeting?"

A loud laugh erupted to beside her causing her to look over and glare at the man before her, "Nope!"

Andria raised an eyebrow and closed the phone, ending the call abruptly. That caused the man to give a pout and cross his arms over his chest. He huffed and spoke, his voice was smooth as he mocked glared at her, "Now now, that was very rude Andria, hasn't anyone ever taught you manners?"

"I would say I learned from you, but then you would be insulted because as you would say, 'I have such high manners that even the Queen of England herself would ask to have a cup of tea with me' " she glared at the man and spoke evenly, "Did I get that right your highness?"

The man laughed heartily, "Right on the mark Andria!"

Andria leaned against the car door, staring boredly at the man and examined his outfit. He wore black business pants with a dark brown belt keeping it up. He had a white button up shirt that was tucked into his pants with a dark black jacket over it. The jacket was simple, had two pockets and a small red trim at the collar and cuffs. He had light brown hair, his hair had a business cut making him seem professional. He had a scar over his left cheekbone, it was a large cut that started from the brow to the middle of his cheek, just like hers and every other man and woman who worked there. He had a small medium sized tattoo of a bat, it oddly looked like the bat from the Bacardi bottles. He was a fairly tall man, taller than average height, he reached the height of 6"3, he certainly towered over her 5"4 stature. He had deep brown eyes that were closed off from emotions showing nothing of how he felt when he needed too.

"Staring at me? Finally figured out that I'm sexy and that you want my body Andria?" the man laughed and ran a hand through his hair, flexing his biceps in a teasing manner to her.

"The day when the Earth's core freezes over and humanity will be soon gone leaving us as the two only people on Earth to repopulate. Even then, I wouldn't be attracted to you Laurence. I wouldn't go near you with a meter stick if it meant that."

Laurence grinned and put a hand on the car, brushing some stray hairs away from her face with a saucy grin, "Now why would you deny yourself that when you can just have me now"

"Because your dick and head are too close together"

He laughed more and poked her cheek, "You're so rude to me, its like you're trying to hide your affections from me even more! Oh just get out with it for me and admit it, then we can have hot steamy sex to where we're numb"

She rolled her eyes and sighed, letting him poke her cheeks, her stare was flat as her tone as she spoke again, "Again, like hell that would happen, I don't want to have to regret even sleeping in a bed ever again"

"Oh, you're such a drama queen Andria"

"I regretted it the first time when you and me got shit faced, I will still regret it now…"

He smirked lightly, "You are flexible though, I wasn't as shit faced but I remember some things vividly"

She sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose as she muttered profanities under her breath before looking to him, "So are you going to tell me who the hell Alfred decided to go with?"

"Yes, I do suppose that I have to let you know, since you are the lucky person who gets to go!"

"..."

"Well...?"

"Well what...?"

"Aren't you excited?"

"...I'm not really sure if you're bullshitting me like last time or if you're telling the truth" she scowled at him, her eyes narrowed as she glared heatedly at his bright smiling face.

"Oh, are you still hung up about that? That was one time Andria, don't you forgive me?"

"...you threw me out in public. **Public** mind you, in the skimpiest outfit ever when I was sick and on medicine that caused me to be dizzy."

"Oh, it wasn't that bad"

"It was on the street, fifteen miles away from here, men took pictures, trying to ask if I was a new pornstar ready to have my debut with them! I kept getting felt up! I kept stumbling around like I was fucking drunk"

"You came back eventually!"

"After I was caught by the police! They caught me for disorderly conduct, indecency, under the influence of alcohol and or drugs as well as possible pornography and prostitution!"

"You got clothes!"

Andria glared coldly at Laurence, "Those were clothes from a female officer who felt pity for me when she noticed I was sick and didn't know what was going on..."

"See? Not so bad at all, you got clothes out of it" he smiled, oblivious from her growing anger towards him. Not until a fist punched him in the face, knocking him to the floor.

"You stupid dense motherfucker! That was my fifteenth birthday you asshole!" She kicked his ribs, glaring down at him. Laurence was laughing hard, even if he was getting pain from her custom steel-toed shoes to the ribs. "Tell me the truth you dickface! You did that on purpose to get revenge on me for something!"

Two long slender arms made their way from behind her to around her waist, before Andria had time to react. She was engulfed into a large hug, getting the air squeezed out of her lungs. She gasped and squirmed, swearing loudly as she tried breaking free from the tight grip, she didn't stop squirming until she heard a familiar loud boyish laugh ring out near her ear, "Oh you're silly so silly Andria! Laurence isn't lying like last time from what I heard!" That comment made her blush.

Oh god. Now he knew what happened on her fifteenth birthday when Laurence decided to give her the most fucked up birthday prank ever. Goddammit, it was bad enough she had to call a runner to go get her since they were under her care as to learn, but then she had to be carried to her room and have the kid guard her room so she could sleep the sickness off sucked ass before she found out Laurence took pictures of her before she was trying to strangle him when she got better.

"Even though I have to say that's really wrong man, seriously, you did that to a fifteen year old?"

"Hey, its annual, you should understand she should have realized that it was annual since we have been doing that to each other every year"

"But I didn't get you in a high degree like that you ass"

"True bu-"

Alfred brought a fist to his mouth and coughed lightly to get their attention before smiling, pretending that he wasn't in fact holding Andria close like she was a lover, Laurence was a bit smug about that and grinned widely, "Now, now you two. No more fighting, the past is the past, let it all out and breathe calmly."

Both Andria and Laurence stared at each other; one of the promise of death, the other of nonchalance, both slowly breathing in and out calmly. As Andria calmed herself down, Laurence got up and smiled to her, "Now isn't it better? Now isn't better that you forgot of that small innocent prank that I have done to you?"

Andria's fists clenched tightly and she almost lunged at the man if it wasn't for the iron grip around her waist, keeping her back from nearly trying to maul the man. Her arms stretched out forward as she tried to grab the man, said man was smirking more and backed up a bit as her fingers get missing him by an inch. The blonde haired man laughed nervously and held her closer, "Calm down Andria! Don't do it, he isn't worth it," he tried soothing the irritated woman from her attempt to murder. He gently stroked her hair and smiled as she breathed heavily, forcing herself to calm down even more since she couldn't exactly move and try to kill Laurence.

And Laurence? He just hummed softly and dusted himself off from shoe prints and dirt before smiling to her, like he had done nothing wrong or tried to aggravate Andria. "This is _fun_"

:...I think you two need counseling sometimes...I really do, and that's really saying something you guys."

Laurence laughed as Andria straightened up and sighed, leaning back against Alfred's chest, speaking softly, "You can let go now Alfred, I've calmed down...I swear"

"And also, she did suggest counseling but it wouldn't work" he smirked, running a hand through his hair, "she can't resist this sexy body, we both know we would be on each other within minutes" that was true, they would attempt to kill each other before the counselor before said counselor would try to pull them apart. Soon, it would result in blood and the counselor in the corner terrified as they tried to kill each other further.

The blonde stared down at her and huffed, not even intent of letting her go, "No chance, I don't really believe you are. I think you might try to hit and try to choke the shit out of Laurence here"

A scowl, "Dammit...fine, I'll stay **right here**. Better?"

"Very much so"

Letting out a soft sigh of defeat, as she was stuck in his grip. For now, "So, what exactly is going to happen at this World Summit Meeting? Location wise...that way I can be at least prepared for the worst somehow to the weather in a new place."

"Oh yes, you have to dress real sexy, like a James Bond movie or something."

Andria froze and she felt a dark red blush slowly creep its way up onto her cheeks as she heard the words 'wear a sexy dress'. Immediately began to struggle in Alfred's arms once more, her arms outstretched and her hands open in a strangling manner as she tried to reach forward and kill Laurence, who stood a foot away from her hands with a grin, amused at her reaction, "L-let go dammit! Let go! Let me kill him! No one will notice! I need to kill him! His death will be quick and painful! After I choke the life out of him, let me run his body over five times and set him on fire, I'll fucking drop the body somewhere where no one will ever find him! Let me do it, let me do it Alfred! Let go dammit!"

Alfred began to panic as she struggled violently, determined to get her hands on Laurence. He began to tighten his grip slightly, in warning and also to calm her down to let her know _**he**_ was holding her. Forgetting that he was stronger than anyone, he forgot how frail humans were. So when Alfred tightened his grip on Andria, it was a bit stronger than expected, causing her to gasp in pain and squirm realizing her oxygen supply was slowly getting cut off, stopping her flailing and started to squirm, "A-alfred! I-i can't breathe!" her face began to turn pale as she started to lose the color on her face. This had caused Laurence to frown slightly and move close to the paling woman. He leaned down and begun poking a pale cheek as she glared at him, trying to breathe, unable to get air through to her lungs, only gasping weakly.

"I think you're killing her" a few pokes to her cheek, "she's pale like a porcelain doll, and her eyes are wide...oh, nevermind...she's turning blue like an alien possibly...oohhh, she looks like a fish now!" he pointed out the obvious as he poked her cheeks some more. He was chuckling as Andria tried to bite his fingers, soon growing amused at her distressed state, "she's a little piranha I think...a rare blue piranha"

Alfred's sky blue eyes widened at Laurence's words as he realized that, he was indeed squeezing the life from Andria's form. He immediately loosened his grip around her middle slightly, giving her the room she needed to breathe. Andria feeling the arms go slack slightly around her middle, she immediately startked to take in the air greedily, growing slightly dizzy at the quick return of oxygen in her lungs before she starated coughing lightly. Choking a bit on the air. Her slightly pale face now returned back to the normal tan color it was, making it seem like she never lost air at all. Pulling back a bit to turn her head, gray eyes glared darkly at bright oblivious blue eyes, "Must you always pull me into a killer death grip every time you see me Alfred? Or whenever you try to stop me from killing Laurence when he's being a complete dick or asshole? I'm only human and can only handle so much Alfr-"

"Yeah, she's only human Alfred" Laurence chuckled, cutting off Andria, carefully and easily sliding her out of Alfred's slightly eased grasp, pressing his cheek to Andria's forehead, ignoring the irritated huff that left her. He then smiled a bit, "Unlike your kind Alfred, we can die easily. Humans are considered as bugs, or paper compared to you, after all, you ripped a car in half with ease." He stroked Andria's hair, who grew more and more angered under his grip. Rubbing his cheek against hers, grinning as he gazed at the curious blonde who nodded to his words, ignoring the angered woman in his grasp.

Under his grip she began to mutter swears, "Motherfucker, quit fucking touching me. Damn son of a bitch, quit touching me, I'll fucking bite your hand"

Laurence tugged a few strands of hair from the middle, close to the base of her head. It was a bit annoying and slightly painful, but it stopped her dark grumblings since he pulled pretty damn hard to cause her to flinch. Mostly as a mild warning for her to shut up, knowing she would hurt him later, even after what he was going to say, "So do keep in mind, that we're all _very_ fragile. That means don't break Andria. Because, after all, that's my job Jones. She's _mine to break_." Laurence then let go of Andria's hair and moved his hand down, moving his hand toward her cheek, pinching it roughly.

It earned one small yelp from her, before gaining nothing but a dark glare up to him from the young woman who just glared darkly and spoke slowly, "let...go...you damned...son of a bitch..."

Alfred laughed a bit nervously, knowing if they both continued that this would escalate and make them both go at each other and try to rip each other apart. He hesitantly smiled at the two and spoke out, "Calm down you two, now both of you calm down, no need for hostilities."

"You hear that Andria? No hostilities" he practically sang the last part of the sentence out with a grin.

Her glare darkened as she hissed out, "Go suck a dick you asshole..."

"Mh...I don't roll that way dear...you can go suck one for me...preferrably b-" whatever he was going to say, was cut off as Andria bit into his hand, hard. He huffed, forcing himself not to flinch. To no avail though, as she bit hard and had some pretty sharp canines on her. She seemed satisfied with the flinch, because she let go eventually and spit on the floor, wiping her mouth with the back of her hand and grumbled about how nasty it was. That made Laurence huff, "says you Jaws, look at those indents in my hand! It's going to bruise!"

"So? Why should I care? I should be worried if I have herpes on my mouth from biting your nasty ass hand, who knows what its touched"

Letting out a gasp of shock and indignation, he huffed, "I do not have herpes! Or any sort of disease!"

"You sure?"

"Well!" Alfred clapped his hands together, snapping both their attention to him, he smiled a bit glad he got most of the hostile air to settle down and gained curious stares, though, mostly everyone tried to ignore the fighting. Because they started to bet when they began to fight, on who would win instead, "We need you need to get out anyways Andria! You're always stuck here doing jobs or runs, you don't have free time unless we're talking together. But that's it, you're a workaholic"

He ignored the small snicker that left from Laurence, he smiled to Andria who hung her head and began to curse at him silently and elbowed Laurence harshly, effectively silencing the loud snickering. "Shut up, you're one to laugh, you're a workaholic too"

"Oh, I'm not laughing about that Andria, oh no, quite the opposite." he grinned like a cat, like a Cheshire Cat to be descriptive, "Oh, I'm laughing because you spend whatever spare time you have with Alfred, when you tell me you go to the 'gun range'!" he put quotes over gun range, making a perverted hidden message as he looked to Andria, then to Alfred pointedly.

"I do go to the gun range!" she blushed and looked away, a bit flustered, "I just happen to go with him"

Laurence was now howling with laughter, his arms wrapped around his sides as it became hard to breathe from how hard he was laughing, "Oh god, this is too good to be true! Really? Do you have, more 'experience' with each new visit?" He tried to keep a straight face, but seeing Andria lose her cold and harsh demeanor, turning into that of a tomato, it was too much for the mobster and he was just thrown into another round of laughter.

"Anyway! As I was saying you two," Alfred sighed out loud and stared at both Laurence and Andria, who now looked at him once more, both trying to return to a more, normal state. Honestly, without realizing it, both of them acted like children whenever the blonde was around them. The blonde man then smiled brightly to them, "Get your stuff right now Andria and hurry! We leave today actually!"

"That's...a bit last minute don't you think?"

He just seemed to ignore the questioning comment, opting to continue on, "The plane to Russia is pretty long so you can get some shut eye on the plane. Well...not plane, it's more so of a jet than a plane. And also you can check out a few of the sights, with me of course and maybe that commie bastard, along with the Russian mobs…" that alone perked up both Andria and Laurence, as well as those who were listening. They both exchanged glances, sharing a look together.

The Russian mobs, they were powerful and strong yes, but they were also very sadistic and dark. It made them feared and most other mobs tended to stray away and not try to provoke the Russians, knowing their wrath wasn't one to tamper with. Well, most of them except for the Italian mobs, now those guys had been butting heads for a long time.

Laurence spoke calmly, slightly tense now, his thoughts working on overdrive for solutions to give Andria to use possibly, or things they should have her watch out for, "Oh…? Should we be worried Alfred, or is that a good thing that Andria is given a..._rare opportunity_ to see what they do?"

Alfred smiled calmly and nodded cheerfully to the two tense mobsters, both a bit in their own worlds to figure out what to do, "Yup! I'll make sure the commies won't do a damn thing! Besides, I'll protect the damsel in distress if Andria ever becomes one!" Andria's felt a tick begin to form on her right eye as she heard him call her a damsel in distress. She glanced at Laurence and groaned seeing the man relax and immediately grow curious. The look in his eyes made her clench her fists.

That damned look. She wanted to punch it off his face, it meant trouble for her usually. Well, it just meant trouble for anyone except for Alfred. And that just pissed her off, couldn't he just leave the subject be, along with her? Hell, she could just deal with him leaving the subject alone, and he can mess with her.

Andria soon sighed and shook her head, getting rid of the negative thoughts and mental images of her pounding Laurence's face in. As tempting as it sounded, she couldn't give into the temptation. No matter how good it sounded and would feel if she gave in. Giving the personified country a slight smile, she couldn't help but notice the happiness well up in his eyes, showing how prideful he felt. He really must be proud to have one of them go to a meeting with him. It really meant alot to him she realized. He was so childish most of the time even if he was serious, but if someone really knew him, they would know more than the childishness, despite that quality, and notice he was a good person, if not sometimes oblivious to certain things.

Rolling her eyes a bit with a smile, Andria pulled out of the blonde's grip, slid out of his grip really, but that doesn't matter to her, either way she got out of his 'death grip of doom', "Don't give Laurence more reasons to annoy me, it still pisses me off when he tries to call me princess…" she narrowed her eyes at Laurence who was whistling innocently like she had said nothing. "That look doesn't suit your ugly ass"

"Really? Because I think it suits my _fine_ ass quite well my _princess_" he practically purred out the word 'princess' as he looked to Andria.

He only earned a scoff of disdain towards him before Andria turned and pointed to Laurence, looking at Alfred with a glare, "Do you see what I mean Alfred? He does this more whenever you're not here, when I'm doing gun runs-"

"From what I remember, a few of the men that heard didn't disapprove, they rather liked your name"

"They're perverts though! You know how many times one of them asked if they could-" she scowled at Laurence as she brought her hands up making air quotes, "-'Enter my royal chamber to save the princess with their sword' " she crossed her arms over her chest, "Fools, the lot of them. I'd rather shoot them in the balls and give them a reason why they can't reproduce instead of threats where some women say they'll castrate a man but then they don't."

"Well then, its a good thing most women aren't like you. The world would be dead and over with and there would be no way to reproduce"

She grinned lazily, "Oh there would be, isolate the good men they want who weren't harmed. The others will be killed off, society starts over and the cycle would continue..."

Alfred shivered and moved a hand down over his crotch, mumbling weakly, "Dude...not cool...that's borderline scary"

Andria just smiled to Alfred, her eyes glinting darkly in the light, "Oh don't worry Alfred, it won't really happen...for now..."

The country whined and blushed slightly, scared, he wouldn't admit to that, because he was a manly hero. But, he prided in keeping his dick in one piece.

Rolling her eyes, the young woman sighed in slight defeat, seeing the blonde slightly uncomfortable. She chuckled softly and smiled, "Whatever you baby-"

"I am not!"

"-I'll be here in a few minutes I guess…" with that, Andria left to her room. Leaving the brunette and the blonde alone in the quiet for quite some time. The silence, was deafening around both men, despite the noise of conversation between other mobsters behind them, it was awkward to say the least, since they had no clue on what to say to each other. "So….Alfred…"

"Yeah…?"

"Why'd you choose her? I mean, don't get me wrong, I'm surprised you chose her, but why not me and her together? Or me" Laurence puffed his chest out in pride as he pointed to himself. Laurence would admit from time to time, that he was a prideful man, but that made it fine. It meant that he just had his standards a bit higher than needed to be whenever he took on jobs or trained new recruits.

"Well, I would have taken both of you, an information broker along with a sniper marksman, is a perfect combination, both are a good asset to have with each other, but your boss, well boss whenever I'm not here, he needs you right now. As much as he would love you two to go together with me to investigate the other mobs in private and in secret, he doesn't want to risk it. That, and well, he said that you needed to grab some information and you slacked off on work"

Laurence just chuckled in amusement and smiled a bit. "So it seems I have, I must have forgotten that part"

"That seems unlikely, you must've found information that had gotten you real interested if you 'forgot' about your work" Alfred chuckled softly in amusement and leaned against the nice mustang.

"I have actually…I have been looking into the affairs of what has been going on through the people coming in and out...and I found some interesting people...seeking permanent stay visas here...some russians are thinking of making work here...but with their work through to Russia still stays…"

Alfred frowned slightly at that, "Have they now…?" that, sounded a bit problematic. He had no problem with mafia bases being set up, but having a few running internationally to their own countries? He pinched the bridge of his nose and sighed, he might have to have a few words with Russia, it was bad enough that the Italian mob was already trying to make themselves permanent on his soil. But still, he needed talk to South Italy as well, so he knew operations weren't being pulled when his own people left said country to live in America.

"Yes as well as one Japanese Yakuza member...I am still going through his information...quite a resume...we may approach him at some time when he gets a small temporary resident here. But, I need to look through his information fully before anyone attempts to make contact...I'll work on what should be…"

Andria came back before the conversation could go further, with only a small duffle bag as well as a brief case that held her beloved gun. The duffle bag was a pale green, had looked a bit sad, but looked good for an entire week in a foreign country. She looked at the information broker and personified country with a slight smile, "Alright, I'm all done"

Alfred pouted and shook his head as his eyes made contact with the beaten up, light green duffle bag, "Andria, no! You need much more than just that! Its going to be over a month!"

"Well, I can just wash over and over again, its not a problem"

"Thats not the point, you need more choices Andria"

"More choices…? Alfred, you make it seem like I'm going to die if I don't bring more clothes"

"Well, you sort of are-" Laurence just smiled and put in his input, "You're going to the coldest place on Earth, well for you mostly and some of the others here who aren't used to the freezing cold climate."

"Fuck...you mean I have wear something real warm and puffy huh?"

"Exactly. Though, I thought you would have packed a parka"

"Well, I had one, but the thing is, it was destroyed when I had to go to New York in winter time…target had their own sniper, which, may I add, you forgot to tell me! And it was torn though, so it isn't useable"

"Oh...right, I forgot about that…"

"Fucking shit you gotta be fucking kidding me-" Laurence just laughed heartily and grinned as Alfred just sighed out loud as the pair began bickering again.

"Do I look like a kidder? I'm an information broker _princess_ after all, you get such juicy information from me..but don't worry! I will be useful for your trip to Russia, as this will be a big side project for me to delve deeper into their mafia, but I need you to work with me and-"

"-And get you all sorts of things that would be considered valuable to you. I know, don't worry, I know the program. Also, considering that _it is_ _**you**_ of all people Laurence, yes. I do think you would be kidding on this kind of shit."

"How cruel, you hurt me...I think you hurt my feelings-" Laurence placed a hand over his heart, looking hurt. He would have looked hurt if it wasn't for the playful smirk on his face. Earning a scoff from the woman who glared at the amused information broker.

"-feelings? When the hell did you have feelings?"

"Please, I have feelings"

"Last time I checked, you told me you had no feelings, saying it was for weak men"

"Well, what if it was a lie?" Laurence began pouting, it was unusual and slightly uncomfortable to see on the normally prideful man.

Andria opened her mouth to comment, only to have a gloved hand press against her mouth. She immediately scowled, her dark grey eyes narrowed dangerously as Alfred smiled and laughed a bit, glad he temporarily defused the situation. Though. He had the faintest suspicion he would be used for target practice in her anger towards him.

"As much as I would hate to rain down on you Andria, you do have to wear some really warm clothes there to Russia, its really cold compared to here"

"No….I don't want to" by now, she was pouting, disliking the fact that she would have to wear extremely warm clothes to a different country. A cold one at that, she hated the cold! She would rather be stuck in a refrigerator aisle then go to somewhere that god intended to be for penguins and shit.

"You have to Andria" Alfred frowned down to the young woman, authority leaking through his voice, making both mobsters tense and look to each other. Andria straightened up as if she were a soldier and Laurence looked more alert and stood straight. Both knew, along with everyone else, that when he started to use authority, it meant business and that he was serious. The only female of the small group sighed softly and grumbled lightly before looking to the blonde.

"Do I really have to Alfred?"

"Yes!" He seemed to be offended, his bright blue eyes widened in shock before they returned to normal. A grin slowly made it to the nation's face as he pushed his glasses up his nose, "You know what…? Forget it, I'm helping you get clothes!" without warning the Alfred grabbed Andria's wrist and dragged her away fast, ignoring her struggle and her cries of shock and bewilderment as she tried breaking away from the extremely strong man. It wouldn't do much really, but she tried.

"N-no! I-i don't need help Alfred! D-dammit! Let go!" all that was left as she was dragged out unwillingly by the other man, was the car and Laurence with an amused smile. He simply made a soft hum in his throat before turning and checking the car she had taken.

"Oh. Silly, silly Andria. Thinks she can escape Alfred's impressive death grip when she knows its futile...such a silly fool" He chuckled to himself, his brown eyes lit up a bit with amusement as he lifted the hood and inspected the engine with curiosity. "Mhh…what an engine...you must purr like a cat" he grinned widely and began messing with the engine, "Oh well, I must damage you, if I don't I'll be tempted to keep such a fine car...besides, there are such better cars than you" he grinned a bit. "Too bad too, your owner pissed me off though, so I won't want to keep such a beauty like you though…"

For some reason, if Andria heard his comments, she would say he was acting like he would when he broke up with a lover. If they were unacceptable, lived through their uses, then he would give them that speech. He then turned, a few ideas forming in his mind as he then got a marvelous idea. He decided he was going to harass some other poor unfortunate mobster since his _precious_ playtoy left his side and would be gone for a while. Which meant hell for the younger recruits.

A dark chuckle left the information broker as he went to his room, already grinning from ear to ear. Those poor souls, they would be broken within a week. Oh, he would have to prolong it if he was going to last until Andria and Alfred came back.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:<strong>

**Soundwave: Jesus fucking Christ on a cracker! I am back for so long and I am sorry! Google docs sucked for a while when your computer has so much shit in it, I was so surprised no porn ads were popping up yet. This happened once and I hated it. Anyways, I'm rewriting all the way up to chapter four...until I do so, I plan to make sure everything is perfect! Please review, give me thoughts and such and I will be grateful. Helps me get better with writing. Any questions or anything pertaining to this story, besides a review, like an idea and such? Just pm me, I won't mind, love the ideas as such. Thank you for your patience and not hounding me for my fucked up shitty writing, as I re-**

**Cheshire: *smacks upside the head***

**Soundwave: *whines softly and glares at weakly* what the hell was that for!?**

**Cheshire: Oh you know why, and don't even think about playing dumb with me. You called your writing "Shitty" again, didn't you?**

**Soundwave: It was! I was still starting out! I was earlier on! I got nervous and had a whole fucking wall of text! And accidentally repeated some shit Ches! I do that sometimes in life and you know it! It's a habit that repeats sometimes and I don't notice it! I read this stuff over and it needs to be fixed! Therefore shitty.. *sticks tongue out at***

**Cheshire: *grabs tongue, sighing* Honestly...Yeah you repeat things, and yeah you had a wall of text, but this isn't a final draft. You have fans here who love your stories**

**Soundwave: *sighs and drools all over your fingers until its slippery enough to get my tongue back before grumbling, sliding my visor on* yeah yeah...I know, but I want them to enjoy no spelling shit...grammer nazis around, ya know? And also, perfectionist...I freak out a bit if I don't have everything if I play a Mario game or any other sort of game...but I get it... *rolls eyes***

**Cheshire: *wipes my hand on your armor* Then if you get it, stop calling your writing shitty, It's good and I love it just as much as your fans, if not more. Besides, screw the grammar nazis**

**Soundwave: yeah yeah... *clears throat, glancing over to him* anyways...before I was abused...*teasing grin* I re-****read some shit and messed up from time to time, I will re-write my other stories as well! And promise that as soon as I fix everything up, I will add a chapter two to Welcome to the Soviet Union. Promise! Thank you! And remember, I own nothingggggg! As much as I wish for it...I will be good and solemnly swear that I won't set fire to that building... *moves away from said building***

**Cheshire: And remember to check back with us for updates on the story! *looks at her, then at the readers* And like one of the most iconic heroes and greatest of his kind once said,TRANSFORM AND ROLL OUT!**


	2. Sky High Education

After the small bit of hell Andria went through with Alfred she didn't think anything else bad could happen. But then again, that was always a bad thing to say because something always can go worse than what had already happened.

_Flashback_

"_Come on Andria! Wear this!" grey eyes studied the red dress before they closed in annoyance, "no….never…we're going to Russia Alfred, not a date so therefore no dress. Besides you always wear that damn bomber jacket every time you go to the meetings as you so kindly tell us every time you get back from them._

_Alfred pouted, his light tan cheeks took a reddish hue from her statement, obviously not denying it as he never did answer or defend himself on it. Still persistent the dress issue, he pressed it forward again, deciding to go another way to approach it, the little kid's way, "PLEEEAAASSEEEE~~~? I'm begging here Andria." Just for an added measure Alfred put up his best 'heroic' puppy dog eyes. Which just was regular puppy eyes, sadly since Andria has a small soft spot to the American who was her friend, she caved._

_ Sighing she hung her head in defeat, "alright, alright already, you win Alfred" _

_"YES! The hero always wins! Hahaha!" with speed, he went over to her new, yes new suitcase because a duffle bag just wouldn't do it, so he bought her a suitcase, he put the dress in immediately and rifled through her clothes before finding another dress along with a pencil skirt and a dress shirt. Alfred grinned cheekily to himself before grabbing them, "hey Andria~~~?" _

_"….crap….what is it now Alfred…?" _

_"how about this outfit?" _

_" GOD __DAMMIT ALFRED!"_

_End Flashback_

Andria sighed and shook her head, four hours…four freaking hours of choosing some damn clothes. Why couldn't she take her damn duffle bag was beyond her, all she knew was Alfred was fucking crazy for making her choose dresses especially since they were going to Russia! It was cold for Christ's sake! She groaned and slammed her head against the taxicab's seat as they were driven to the airport. A loud, yet cheerful laugh erupted beside her, causing her to mentally sigh.

"hahaha, don't worry Andria! Once we get onto the jet everything will be a-okay!"

Andria's brow twitched before she slowly looked up at him, something still quite bugging her as the blond American spoke happily, "Alfred…"

As if knowing what she was going to say, or just to keep her quiet for the moment, he held a hand out to her and placed it onto the young woman's shoulder with a boyish smile playing on his lips, "like I said Andria, once we get onto the jet everything will be a-okay, so don't worry yourself and just relax for the time being"

blinking slowly at his statement, Andria slowly nodded, feeling as if she were a child at the moment from what Alfred said. She slowly leaned back into the seat and nodded, "okay Alfred…whatever you say...wake me when we get to the airport then..." deciding to take his advice, she closed her eyes, willing her own body to relax as she soon was lulled to sleep by the motion of the car.

As she slept the American beside her seemed proud for getting her to relax. He felt really good about himself for bringing her, she was a good person and really nice friend, even if she didn't want to be around most people or show it to anyone, she spent her time with him when he came over and despite the hate-love friendship between her and Laurence- which made him curious, maybe Laurence liked her...like that?

* * *

><p>Back at the building<p>

* * *

><p>Laurence sneezed loudly and shivered from what he was doing. Looking around the male frowned, he sure as hell better not be getting a cold. But for some reason, he felt like the world had just did something wrong. He needed to fix this horrible error. Getting up, Laurence walked casually around the building, passing some mobsters who knew better and steered clear from him.<p>

He saw a good target in front of him and continued his pace, grinning sadistically as his prey before him had no clue of what was going to happen. Though through the last minute his prey turned-

Only to get a face full of painful fist. Falling back he groaned in pain, the dazed mobster swore he saw stars and colorful dots.

Above him was a smirking Laurence. The world was right again~!

* * *

><p>Shaking his head Alfred shrugged, who other than that small observation, Andria spent most of her time with them. Alfred grinned a bit to himself, he knew he shouldn't be bringing a human, or actually getting close to one in friendship basis or any other type of relationship status, he felt happy she was his friend. He didn't give a damn on what the others thought! The could kiss his star-spangled banner tattooed ass!<p>

Like his old presidents, they were good friends until the end, they really helped him out when he needed it for the safety and well being of their people. Thinking about it brought a small wistful smile to his face, hell, he missed them, he always loved to listen to them about when they were younger, their ideas, everything.

Oh how he missed the good old days, he wasn't in debt, people were smart still, there wasn't much problems and he still was younger. He chuckled softly and shook his head though. He knew he couldn't rewind the clock, hell, if he could he would've changed most things and the world probably would be a better place, but there is no such thing as world peace and anyways, there's still that stupid butterfly effect theory, squash a butterfly or something and you alter and mess up something of his eyes he laughed softly to himself, oh well, what could he do?

Looking out the window, Alfred absently thought to himself, thinking about what he was going to do since, he was after all, taking a human that wasn't his boss, but then again who the hell asked for their opinions? He grinned and smiled to himself, forget them, he was independent and strong, he could handle it! So what did he care? He wasn't a small colony anymore!

The cab stopped soon along with a short cough to catch someone's attention, causing the American to pause in his inner thoughts and look at the driver, "Oh, we're already here dude?"

the driver gruffly nodded, "yeah the total for the ride is $150 just for waiting and driving here, just get your stuff and friend and pay me when your both done…"

Alfred grinned and nodded swiftly, nudging his female companion awake, "yo Andria, we're here, time to get up~!"

a small tired groan was his answer as well as a small bat to the face, "dun…..wanna…lemmie sleep…." With that said, she curled up a bit. Alfred poked her side causing the woman to squirm, grinning the blond began to poke her sides, causing her to squirm and fidget in her sleep before she finally woke up, "okay, okay, I'm up Alfred!" she huffed and smacked his hands away earning a loud laugh from him.

She got up and looked around, "Why did we stop...? We here already?"

"Yup! We got here fast huh? Go get your stuff while I pay the driver 'kay?" at her nod, Alfred smiled happily and dug for his wallet in his pocket as Andria got out to the trunk, starting to get their bags even though he really just asked her to get hers. "okay driver dude…$150 right?"

"yeah…$150"

"hahaha okay!" grabbing six $50's from his wallet, Alfred gave it to the driver, already leaving the cab, "Keep the change man!" he promptly closed the door and grinned to his 'right hand man' which should be 'right hand woman'. Grinning he slung a shoulder and smiled, "yo, Andria, how do you feel about video games?"

"um…they're good I suppose…I choose to play the shooting ones…."

Alfred grinned widely to her, guiding her-more like dragging her-to the private jet he called for, not wanting to deal with crappy flight issues and such, as they walked up the mini staircase to the jet, he spoke happily, "well I got a cool surprise for ya! You'll love it Andria!"

* * *

><p>"DIEEE! DIE YOU STUPID-AAAAGHHHHHHH! NOOOOOOO! AWWW!"<p>

"…..you lose Alfred…my turn…"

"no fair! Give me another chance man! I didn't expect it to happen!"

"Nope, you lost, you know the rules, give it up now Alfred F. Jones…"

Alfred pouted and gave up the controller to his companion, sulking about his loss as she started it back up from his spot in Resident Evil, as she played she hummed softly, her eyes never leaving the screen, "Don't you play this game at home Alfred?"

"W-well, yeah…why?" Alfred looked up briefly to Andria in question, mid-pout as he looked at her. "well…if you have this game at home…and you play it….why did you lose so easily? I mean…you can quickly zoom through this game"

Alfred blushed bright red and pouted more, staring at Andria, "W-well….u-um….i-i don't have time! U-uh yeah that's it! I don't have enough time at all!" Andria giggled a bit, resisting the urge to laugh out loud, causing Alfred to pout more but smile a bit as she giggled. As she giggled, she didn't pay attention to the television screen and lost, getting mauled by a zombie. Alfred laughed and smiled, hopping next to her, hopping a bit in excitement as she gave him back the video game controller with a roll of her eyes and a slight smile, "honestly Alfred, you're so childish sometimes" shaking her head she smiled and ruffled his hair playfully in an affectionate manner, causing him to laugh, "but that's just who you are, just don't change yourself, got it?"

Alfred smiled happily to Andria, feeling happier than ever, "Well duh! I am the hero, and the hero never changes for no one but himself! Hahaha!" Andria couldn't help it and laugh with him, he really was childish at times, but that was him and that was a good thing, he was true to himself. Alfred grinned and started the game, talking to Andria the whole flight to Russia, talking about the simple things in life, politics, games and such. This happened through the whole flight, them talking to each other and switching off from the game each time, just having fun with each other.

* * *

><p>After a while, it was near time for the plane to land. Andria and Alfred buckled off after they turned off the game system and television and spoke to each other. Most were just questions from Andria as she questioned her country about the conference and the other countries, "So…what is your former caretaker like and what did…or does he look like Alfred? Is he…well…old or is he like you, young and such?"<p>

Alfred laughed at her 'cute' question, "what? Iggy young? Nahhh he's old…but he has a large stick up his ass, he's so prude…and his cooking sucks" Alfred stuck his tongue out in disgust, remembering the last time he ate Britain's homemade scones, god…they tasted so horrible, he never did want to say anything mean to his former caretaker but he couldn't lie to him when he said Arthur's food tasted like crap.

Andria laughed a bit and smiled to Alfred, "come now…it wasn't horrible Alfred, I bet your telling me stories to try to scare me"

"no lie dude, his food tastes like crap. He cooks scones, but they always end up tasting horribly and burnt…" if he could cry, he would, but he was a hero and heroes don't cry over something so trivial at all. Andria rolled her eyes, not sure if he was telling the truth or being over dramatic about it, because this was her country she was talking about and he does get over dramatic with somethings.

"okay, enough of your ranting Alfred, tell me what he looks like and what he's like instead of how horrible his cooking is"

Alfred grinned and leaned back, "well…to describe him, he acts like a female who's on his time of the month 24/7 basically especially near France, that's when he gets extra bitchy"

Andria stared at Alfred and laughed hard, imagining Laurence like that. The thought alone made her laugh harder and grin like a fool, "oh my god, really? That's fucking rich!"

Alfred laughed and smiled, "yeah, he has like shaggy blond hair that's all scruffled and such, and you can really notice him with these monstrous eyebrows of his! They're like freaking caterpillars! They're soooo big!" Alfred then put two fingers on each eyebrow to show his emphasis on what he was trying to say, show she could get the image into her mind.

She laughed more and grinned, looking at the blond, "Really now? I find that hard to believe Alfred, you have to be lying, no one has big eyebrows like that"

"Iggy does! He so has big eyebrows like that!"

Andria laughed and rolled her eyes, "Alright, alright, tell me about the others than…"

"okay! So..." during their descent described most of the G8 as they landed. He was describing the other countries to, starting from Sweden and the Nordics, the countries who originally founded him, but never really was able to keep him because of the Vikings were more of pillaging and making havoc than keeping and making colonies. Andria was in awe listening on as they took a taxi to a very nice hotel to stay at as he talked, not paying attention to anyone else-or actually anything else as she listened to her country, as he went on and on.

This was so fascinating to her, she never knew that much about the countries as her country told-sometimes rambling about certain countries or giving a slight rant-about most countries. "wow….that's so amazing Alfred, tell me more"

as much as she tried to not show it, it still happened though, she looked like a kid being told about the story of Christmas or something amazing along those lines, which made Alfred laugh and smile, ruffling his friend's hair, amused as she huffed and fixed her hair briefly."Alright, alright I'll tell you everything I know okay?" at her nod, he smiled as he told Andria, everything he could about most of the countries and such. Soon deciding to tell her about the World Conference and what was going to go down as their taxi stopped in front of a nice hotel.

* * *

><p>Finally ! DX I'm sooooooo effing sorry people that I haven't updated at all, school crap and such, but I'll be working on the second chapter, promise :D Youkai ninja out!*ninja poofs away*<p> 


	3. Waking Up With A Gun in My Hand

Andria sat on the bed opposite of Alfred's with a slight frown, both their suitcases empty from their clothes, as their clothes were scattered on the floor from the randomest fight in history from the country of freedom and liberty for throwing clothes for no apparent reason. Thus getting all their clothes wrinkled and messed up.

Andria sighed ran a hand through her long hair as she thought to herself, how did she exactly interact with other…countries? There should be a rule book or something, like an instruction manual. That would help her greatly. But she supposed that would be something on her own she would have to figure out. How the hell world leaders did this was beyond her. Maybe they didn't talk? That would possibly explain some things, like World War II or maybe World War I. She tilted her head in thought, crossing her arms over her chest as well. So, maybe dictators forced their way and beat their country silly for something? She tried to imagine this, but only got the image of her beating a chibi Alfred with a newspaper shouting at him to do his damn homework.

Where…?

Why…? Hell….why the hell—never mind

Nope…she wasn't going to question where the hell she got that image from. She thought it could possibly be the fact that Alfred showed her too much anime whenever he found or saw her. Speaking of which…

"Hey Alfred."

"Yeah Andria?"

"Where do you get so much of that anime stuff or…cartoon thingies from anyways?" She really didn't know what to call them. They were just cartoons right— "They aren't cartoon thingies! They are awesome animes from Japan! He's a cool dude man!"

A blank stare was her only response. Alfred pouted as he tried to explain the amazing awesome of Japanese anime. They so weren't cartoon thingies! They were awesome! Man…he wished his people could produce something as awesome as that. What would that do? In his opinion and maybe to the minds to everyone else, make that show South Park more awesome and more violent! Or maybe they could do that to the Simpsons!

"No…I doubt they would do that…I think the public would complain."

What…? Crap…he was thinking out loud again, wasn't he?

"Yes, you are"

Alfred pouted, "Dammit…how much of my thoughts did you hear?"

"If I said some, would you believe me?"

He laughed and smiled cheekily, "Not really, no"

"Then I heard all of it" Andria smiled to him, earning a bright white smile to be flashed her way. She shook her head with a soft smile. If he could, which in fact she was sure he would, he would be Captain America. He would fit that part so perfectly.

Sitting back against the wall on her bed she spoke, "Alfred…how long is this meeting supposed to be? I'm talking, days, hours...how long?"

Alfred hummed, noting Andria was getting to the subject of the meeting once more, he noticed that she hadn't brought it up yet at any time after they had come to the hotel. She seemed to be in thought and curious on what it would be like, he knew it would be like that, after all. Most of his mafia children were always so interested in his meetings, she was no different. But knowing her, she wouldn't question until way later so she was sure they were both relaxed and at ease, Alfred did like that, because Andria knew when the moment was right and when it wasn't.

"Well…I guess, to sum most of it up in one saying, most meetings are long, most last a few days or a week at most. Almost like walking into a Congress meeting or watching the House of Representatives talk out things. Sometimes they're dull because we're trying to fix the main problems with the world."

"Fix problems with the world huh? If that's the case Alfred, why can't you all go to therapy? I mean, you all need it if you say that a meeting ends up with a fight. Because this sounds like a bad case of a fucked up family thing or something…maybe you all should go to anger management"

Alfred laughed loudly at her comments, he agreed a bit with her reasonings. They all did need therapy, but they would never admit it, "No! It can't be fixed just like that, it's just a national problem that we all have to work out and agree together to find a good and easy solution to end the problem Andria."

"Bahhh…damn political way of doing that then, am I right?"

"Basically…"

Andria rolled her eyes, "Politics" at that statement Alfred grinned to her, they both knew that she herself hated politics, it was corrupt in her mind and a few others. Andria leaned back from her spot and looked to him, listening and hanging onto each word the World Super Power spoke as he started to go on about the meetings and how they went. Personally, to her, they sounded boring as hell, she didn't envy the fact that the personification of America had to go through that hell. Andria silently contemplated on things and listened more, her mind silently questioned on other much needed ideas that needed attention too, besides World Hunger or Global Warming. Don't get her wrong, she thought those things should be taken care of right away because everyone needed to put their foot down for things like that so it won't continue on. But that matter laid with the people and the people alone, as much as she hated to admit it, it was true. It all depended on them if they wanted to change. Their choice was if they wanted to stop World Hunger, stop the increasing worry and paranoia over Global Warming, gave the animals in animal shelters good homes, gave homeless people a place to live and help them onto their feet, gave jobless people jobs or gave orphaned kids the right homes to people who couldn't have or the people who wanted children. It was all up to the people, always. But most are so damned selfish and care about themselves they wouldn't help. It was the main reason, why so much weight of the world problems rested on their countries' shoulders

She frowned at the thought, the whole world was all damn screwed up to hell, all because people didn't want to change their ways, change their minds, changing anything. They were all stubborn. They were all afraid of change. They all feared to take that step forward. But everyone was able to take that step forward, humanity could get rid of the fears, the anxiety and paranoia of change and every other thing if they actually cared to try. Problem was and still is if no one did a thing; was that if they don't accept change or accept the fact that they could do something, how will things work to a good thing and outcome?

Looking at her country, Andria couldn't help but feel sad and feel bad for him, he wasn't able to help his people in times of crisis if they wouldn't even help themselves. He was alone and isolated to himself on his own small island in the dark, shunned from everything else. No one else in the world was willing to help. They thought he was obnoxious, granted he was at times but not on purpose. He couldn't help it. It was just a personality he had, a front he had to put up because that was how most of his own people were like. But it didn't mean he was too, but they never saw that. They never saw that he was just a simple, calm, silly -most of the time when he was in a happy mood-, a great listener, handsome, sweet, caring, carefree, protective of his younger brother, compassionate and a wonderful person to be around.

A light blush made it to her cheeks as she realized what she was thinking, before she laughed it off to herself; gaining a curious look from the country. She smiled a bit and seemed to wave it off, saying that it was nothing. Alfred seemed to accept it before smiling and continuing, giving her a bit of time to think, it made her blush a bit realizing that she had made it sound like she was typing up a dating resume for him or that _liked _him like that. Hell, she did sound like it as she replayed the thought to herself but no she thought, 'Its just the opposite, I'm just thinking about the good things about my country and what other countries thought of him.' well besides what she supposed his younger sibling she heard about, they didn't care to know about, he knew the other true side of Alfred.

"Hey! Let's get some room service huh?" Alfred looked excited and bounced a bit in his hotel bed.

"Depends what you're getting Alfred…it wouldn't happen to be some foreign ice cream or something along those lines and...oh I don't know, eat those said things without me, would it? Because if that's the case, I will have to take away ice cream privileges if you're not sharing." Sticking her tongue out playfully Andria grabbed the phone from Alfred immediately before the blonde American could pull back away from her close proximity.

.

"H-hey! N-no fair! I-i was so gonna share man! I swear!"

"Oh? You swear? I'm afraid I'll have to revoke you of ice cream privileges just for swearing" it was obvious the young woman was teasing her companion if her tone was anything to go by.

"NOOOOOOOOO!" with that, he let out a loud war cry, tackling his mobster off her bed, determined to get the phone from her 'evil' clutches, even if he had to resort…to that. His most dangerous weapon, even to her.

"C'monnnn Andriaaaaaaa! Gimmieeeeee!"

"Nope, not a chance Jones" She grinned to him playfully, her cold grey eyes held the same emotion as her grin.

That's it! Time to resort to it! His own weapon of destruction against her.

Without warning, he started to mercilessly tickle Andria's sides, getting small giggles from her which immediately turned into full blown laughter, "A-ahahahahah! N-no! N-not tickling Alfred! I-i'm extremely ticklish!" She started to flail and tried to squirm away from him; sadly for Andria, Alfred's hands followed her, tickling more and more until she began to shout out loud, "O-okay! I-i give! You're the winner! You're the king Al-alfred! You win!"

Alfred smirked and seemed victorious before taking the phone out of the out of breath mobster's hands.

"I am the awesome winner Andria. You can't beat the king of tickle fests, now bow to me my loser of the ticklefest!"

"If only, if only Alfred, but sadly I don't bow to you silly" panting lightly, Andria buried her slightly red face into the carpet, feeling a bit tired. She got up and poked her country's forehead, gaining a curious look as he held the phone close, "Alfred I'm going to get sleep for tomorrow alright?"

Receiving a nod and 'Got it'

Andria got up from her spot on the floor and turned to her bed, which was right behind Alfred. She flopped onto it with a soft plop, not even bothering to pull the blanket and sheets back. As Andria closed her eyes and felt her body ease into the soft mattress, she had a feeling tomorrow was going to be the longest day of her life besides the day she was stuck with Laurence having a poker tournament with him and the other mobsters. Now that was some serious shit. Thoughts drifting away, the female mobster felt herself fall into a dreamless sleep, forgetting about the world conference and everything else.

* * *

><p>this is a border! :O/

* * *

><p>"Wake up Andria, wake up!"<p>

Clap clap!

…what the hell?

"Wake up Andria, wake up!"

Clap clap!

Was she at a baseball game or something? If so, who was playing and why the hell were they shouting her name—

"Wake up Andria, wake up!"

Clap clap!

Dammit, it was too early for this shit. Groaning tiredly, Andria buried her face into her pillows again, pushing whatever was close to her away from her form.

"Wake up Andria, wake up!"

Clap clap!

Maybe if she didn't move and make a noise, the noise would stop. So she waited and stayed silent and still.

…

Silence

…

Coast clear? Oh thank god that was ov—god dammit!

"Wake up Andria~! We have less then thirty minutes to leave and run to the meeting!" Andria turned over and glared at Alfred before freezing as she processed the words into her head.

Meeting…? What the fu—oh my sweet zombie jesus! The meeting!

Getting up with what seemed to be at lightning speed, Andria ran to the bathroom and started the shower as she quickly tossed her clothes off, shouting to her friend/nation, "Alfred can you run to get coffee!?" She barely closed the door behind her and hopped into the shower as she waited for his reply.

"Already on it!" A loud slam of the door, notified the raven haired female the other left. His shout had reassured her slightly, now it left her time to get clean.

She started to cleanse her body quickly, as she was not one to take her time for showers, and began to lather shampoo into her hair before soon rinsing it out then she ran conditioner through her hair making her smile a bit. The hot water did wake her slightly, which was good. Her mind raced, soon realizing and focusing on the matter at hand. She really should've asked Alfred on what time the meeting started so they wouldn't be in such a rush and they would have been more prepared. A grimace crossed her face; damn, she felt bad, she was making him late, well later if she didn't hurry. Rinsing her hair free of conditioner, she began to wash and rinse the soap suds, Andria got out and grabbed a towel from the towel rack, drying her hair off and running into the room to get dressed, not caring on what happened, she needed to hurry the hell up, she was so enraptured into her rushing she didn't hear the door open as she mentally shouted at herself to find her clothes.

Okay, clothes, clothes, clothes, clothes, where are you, you sons of bitche—

"Okay, I got coffee Andria! So don't worry about aaa—AHHHHH! Oh god, I'm sorry!"

"Holy fucking crap Alfred! Don't you knock!?"

"I forgot! W-wait! This is our hotel room, why do I need to knock!? I shouldn't have too!"

"Because I am getting dressed dummy! I just got out of the shower, think ahead Alfred! And—God dammit quit staring at my breasts Alfred! My eyes are up here where the damn towel is! Look up you pervert!"

"Well quit putting your hands where your breasts are Andria! It's kind of hard not look down when you put your hands there like that!"

"Oh so you can look!? Hell no Alfred!"

"Well I'm just—ouch! Ow! Quit throwing clothes at me!"

"I'll throw the suitcase when I run out of clothes dammit! And quit complaining, they're just clothes you baby! Now, out out out! Give me five minutes!"

"Fine! I will!"

"Good! Thanks for the damn coffee!"

"No problem! Nice body!"

Andria's face turned dark red and she glared at him, grabbing her suitcase Andria chucked it at the country who was blushing as well before shouting loudly, "ALFRED!"

A loud slam was heard, letting her know that the suitcase had hit the door hard as Alfred had hightailed it so he didn't get his small mobster angered more. Andria sighed as she started to throw on her clothes, she tugged her towel off and wrapped it around her hair so she could dry it faster.

Dammit.

Her face was dark red from blushing too much because of the encounter. Okay, shouting out at each other in anger and embarrassment was bad for both of them and she knew it . Especially since people from up, down and next door were now shouting at them too, only to shut them the hell up. Pulling the towel off her head when she thought it was dry enough, Andria shook her head, causing some small bits of water to leave her hair. Making sure no water was left in her hair once more, Andria just left it down before placing her gray fedora on. she stood before the closet mirror and checked herself out.

Grey suit?

Check.

Black tie?

Check.

White dress shirt?

Check.

Guns? Checking her sides, Andria looked down to see where two precious black handguns hid before she kneeled down and pulled up her pant leg, placing one more gun there before standing up and putting a spare gun in the back pocket. She chuckled lightly and grinned, prepared be damned, she was ready to take on anything with the guns hidden on her person. So she mentally said one thing, 'Guns are a big check.'

Knife?

Patting down her left from pants pocket, she nodded in approval as she felt the firm handle of her trusty combat knife.

Double check.

As she finished she hummed softly, "Now don't fuck up, stand up and make sure no one fucks with our country...stay quiet and listen to orders, be respectful, show force when necessary...and above all else, don't take shit from anyone else" saying her own soft words to herself, she nodded in approval once more before turning and swiftly running to the door to meet up with Alfred. Alfred immediately got up and grinned to her as Andria walked out, she smiled a bit and kept the door open before speaking softly, "Got the card key to here Alfred?"

"Yeah"

"Good…never speak of what happened here..._**ever**_" Her tone was firm as she shut the door, her cold grey eyes bore into his bright blue eyes as he nodded with a small chuckle.

"Done, don't need to tell me twice Andria..."

Both Americans ran out to down the hall, going to the nearest stairwell. Both knew they had no time for a damn elevator, it would take longer. They both ran fast and hard down the stairwell, to the lobby and into the cold frosty air of Russia to their destination. The world conference.

* * *

><p>this is a border :O/

* * *

><p>The United Kingdom, better known as Britain or his human alias; Arthur Kirkland. Was less than amused as he noticed his former colony not there, he was late again. Honestly, that boy, no that idiot of a country was always late for something important, if he wasn't called in for something serious, he would be on time, but sadly, it wasn't the case. Britain scowled to himself and glared at France next to him, who seemed particularly oblivious to the British nation's growing ire. If it wasn't something, it was always something else and it was idiotic when it involved America. Sometimes he wondered if he made the right choice of raising the brat at all. He sniffed and huffed, scowling a bit more thinking one thing, 'of course!' he knew he did a bloody good job, his younger brother happened to be rebellious and pushed away from him, and look at him now, he was an idiot and a loud obnoxious one at that. Britain mentally scowled and patted himself on the back, he was a great big brother! He bloody hell did a better job than the frog or what the Nordics could have ever done! Bloody gits, the lot of them.<p>

A loud slam of the meeting doors had gotten every country's attention who was there and slightly impatient on waiting for the American country, all heads snapped towards the door and glared at the young country. Only to falter at what they saw, they were slightly floored at the sight. There holding onto the door handle with his left hand as if it was a lifeline; was America, out of breath and slightly flushed from the cold and running, his cheeks and nose were rosy red. That did get some attention of the countries present, most were surprised, wondering one thing, 'he ran...all the way here to the meeting?' But what caught most of the world's countries attention was the person holding onto his arm, out of breath, their irregular breathing matched America's as they both tried to catch their breath. The fedora that was on the stranger covered their eyes along with the dark chocolate black hair covering some of the stranger's face. It was obvious to everyone on one thing, the mystery character that held onto the personification tightly, was a young woman, if the obviously visible bust was anything to go by.

Alfred gave a weak wave to everyone at the large table as he tried to catch his breath, his hair was tousled and covered with some snowflakes, "H-hey guys, s-sorry we're late"

The woman that held onto his arm panted softly, she slowly straightened her posture as she glanced up to the country she held onto, countries that were the closest to them, briefly cold grey eyes before she leaned up, a hand covered her mouth as America leaned down slightly. She began speaking to him in a soft tone as she slowly regained her breath, her whispering was soft as most tried to listen in, even with the silence, no one could catch a word being said. Everyone began to grow even more confused as hell as the young country gave a tilt of his head and smiled in the slightest, listening to her attentively, he seemed to nod a bit before pulling back to look down to her with a grin.

One thing passed through everyone's mind, 'What in the hel—

"Haha, right! Of course, we have to get this meeting started right? How silly of me, we made everyone wait too" he turned to the entire room and apologized with a big smile, shocking most thinking he wouldn't even apologize, even more so, the young woman nodded as well, showing a silent apology before she followed the blonde American to his seat. As the countries watched her, they all took note in her posture; it was still straight and fully confident as she strode after him, her strides held purpose and meaning, she was attentive and aware of everything around them. This caused a few eyebrows to be raised at how her body language spoke to them, they were all silently questioning and curious, wondering why he was letting a human to actually attend this meeting and not his own boss. They studied her posture as she sat down, even when she sat down it still was full of everything they noted when she walked. Even though her posture was the same, she kept head down purposely, so no one could get a glimpse of the mysterious person. She then leaned back into the chair, staying quiet, intent to learn and listen.

Germany sighed and shook his head, he felt a migraine slowly grow from this new turn of events, he didn't even know what to say for this. Not even wanting to bother with this at the moment, he needed to start the World Conference, Germany decided silently that he would talk to America when their 15 minute break started later on, mostly to question and interrogate him on why the hell he brought a human woman to the meeting and not his a small stress filled sigh, Germany stood up and spoke out loud to get the meeting in order and quiet everyone down. Which was oddly strange since everyone was actually quiet for once, but then again he mused. They were all just staring at the two Americans at the table who seemed to not care that all the stares were directed to them.

During some part of the meeting, America had raised his hand to comment on something about money, only to be shot down by Britain, a harsh tone left the Brit as he gazed boredly at the young country, "And why do we want to hear about your boorish idea git? It has probably has something obvious to do about a hero and something utterly preposterous and stupid, am I right?"

"N-no, not really dude, I just wanted to sugges—"

"Git! Do you think we have time to listen to your ideas of you blabbering on about superheroes? Let's move on to someone else with more reasonable ideas"

"B-but Iggy—!"

"No 'buts!', no one wants to hear your bloody idea, so put your hand down and stay quiet for once git!"

As this exchange was happening, everyone was looking back and forth from Britain to America, their eyes darted from one country to the other, watching the exchange. No one ever noticed the young woman that came with America begin twitch slightly or frown with each shot and jab to her country, her lips pursed into a frown as she listened more and her posture stiffened a bit. Well no one noticed except for Southern Italy and Russia who happened to be in the two seats in front of her, their eyes watched her curiously as she seemed to grow more agitated.

The personification of Southern Italy, better known as Lovino 'Romano' Vargas, just raised an eyebrow as his normal scowl on his face seemed to deepen noticing her change, it was very interesting, she was so calm and attentive this whole meeting, interested in every word they had to say up until now. He had one conclusion though, whatever it was that began to agitate the young human woman, it seemed to set something off in his mind and it made him slightly weary as well as curious, he felt like he had seen this behavior before at home, but he just couldn't exactly place it.

The personification of Russia, known as Ivan Braginski, on the other hand began to grin slightly in amusement as America's and Britain's words got louder; one trying to put his input in while the other kept shooting the other down. His light violet eyes gazed at the strange woman watchining as the young female seemed to frown more and seem to growl softly under her breath. He silently chuckled to himself as he watched her, the woman seemed ready to pounce to him Interesting human, he silently mused. She seemed to react to the way the two countries were talking, well, more like one shouting as the other tried to speak out and speak his reasons.

Though before Germany could get up to stop the English speaking countries, by shouting at the dunderheads, the mysterious woman got up swiftly and stalked forward from her chair to Britain, her strides were quick and fast before she reached the country engrossed at shouting at her country. She then grabbed the Brit's wrist tightly, looking up at him with a dark scowl resting on her features, her cold grey eyes glared at him, causing the British country to pause and look down to her and scowl. Everyone who was watching seemed to lean forward slightly, their eyes took in the scene with great interest, wondering what was going to happen next.

"What is it you that you want git?"

This comment and question alone had got the woman's scowl to deepen more as well as her growing ire and agitation towards Britain. She spoke harsh and firm, her voice was piercing even to the most oblivious of countries there, "Stop this petty fighting between you two and let my god damn country speak you asshole. He actually has an idea that could possibly help you and you're just shooting him down. What kind of meeting is this if you don't even let him fucking put in his ideas? Let him speak or else this will get ugly real fucking fast"

Britain swore his eyebrow started to twitch in irritation at this woman. Was this human woman daft or something? Surely she wasn't as stupid as the git, but judging from the scowl sent at him, he was believing it, believing that this woman that was brought over to the meeting with his former colony was an idiot as well, "Please…go sit down poppet, this isn't an affair that you should even be involved with. Bloody hell, I don't even know why the wanker even let you come here"

"_Poppet_? Did you just call me _poppet_? I am nothing of a '_poppet_' you asshat" her eyes narrowed into a dark glare, as she seemed to growl lowly in her throat from his other comment, "And an affair that _**I**_ shouldn't be involved with? This is _**my **_fucking country! Don't fucking tell me I can't get involved with my own damn country, you don't know half the shit you're saying! At least _**I'm **_willing to stand by my country every step of the way until the day I decide to drop dead, unlike you." she sneered and let go of his wrist, her glare got colder as she stood up to her full height to glare up at him. Her height wasn't much compared to most people, she barely met America's chest, "You probably wouldn't even follow after him from what I can tell you _**wanker**_" she laughed harshly as she said the word, "I, on the other hand, will gladly follow after him. He's a true leader and he knows exactly what he is doing, which I probably can't say for the most of you '_people_', which is saying much. You are all countries for christ's sake! If you guys really are supposed to be solving the world's problems through this meeting, then why the hell won't you listen to your own if they're trying to suggest an idea for you all, huh!?" she glared at Britain as her anger grew even more, it was obvious that she was pissed off.

Britain scowled at the young woman, who in his eyes, was growing more and more stupider the way she was speaking, "Now you listen here _**girl**_.You have no reason to meddle in business that isn't even your problem to begin with. So sit down like any good girl and be quiet, it would do everyone a favor, me especially. Heavens knows you should be back into the kitchen like any other woman should"

The few female countries that were there, glared darkly at the British country as he spoke the last sentence out loud, unknowingly provoking anger from them all. The male countries seemed to sense the ever growing tense atmosphere of the room and glanced at the women. The ones that were next to said women, immediately scooted their chairs away from them, afraid of their wrath, knowing their wrath would be worse than anything imagined.

The woman before Britain, laughed coldly, her head leaned back slightly as they stared each other down "Oh ho…like any other woman should? Do I should be in the goddamn kitchen? Do I?"

"Yes you daft woman. Or do you have so much hamburger clogging everywhere in your arteries that they clogged your blasted ears up as well?"

The woman laughed again, it sounded cold and harsher than any wind in Russia's lands, it made everyone shiver except for America. Who, on the other hand, was staring at his citizen with a slight blush and smile on his face as he gazed at her, listening to each word she said about what she was feeling, it hit him hard in the heart and made him feel warm inside as she said how she would follow him until the end. It made him slightly dazed as if someone smacked him with a heavy lead made book.

The woman gave the Brit a dark look, "You know what? I'll show you what happens if I was in the kitchen" before she got a reply, she immediately reared her arm back and punched Britain in the nose with a small bit of added strength into it, earning a loud cry of pain as well as a large crack. The crack was so loud it resounded into the conference room, which made most of the countries, except for the more violent countries, like Russia, Belarus and surprisingly America and a half visible Canada, wince and think one thing all together, 'Damn...she hit him that hard?'

But the young woman didn't stop there, she then grabbed Britain's arm and twisted behind his back harshly, pushing it back painfully to earn a cry of pain. Not even giving him a chance to beg for mercy or shout for help, or even shout at her, she grabbed his scruffy sandy blonde hair and gripped tightly, earning some curses laced with pain before she began slamming his head down against the table harshly with a loud slam, three times, each time slowly getting harder than the next. She grinned darkly and tilted her head back looking down at him, giving most countries who didn't ever get a good view of her, to stare at her cold features, they saw her lips curled into a dark smirk as her cold grey eyes gazed down at the bloody mess on the table where Britain's face 'kissed' repeatedly, she pursed her lips in the slightest as if she was debating something. It didn't last long on her mental contemplations and quick thinking before she swiftly flipped him onto his back against the table, startling those near them. They couldn't find it in themselves to move, she was so strong and she was harsh, her movements and actions petrified most as they gaped and watched her pull out a knife quickly from her front pants pocket and raised it to the throat of the British man immediately and kept it in place, knowing the British country wouldn't move of where the cool metal touched. They both knew she had him pinned and they both knew that he couldn't move from his spot, if he did, the knife at his throat would dig in and cut an artery. Her cold grey eyes met shocked and surprised emerald green eyes as she kept her knife at his throat, neither one moved. Neither did anyone in the conference room did as well, knowing one thing, a thought passed through each of their head, all thinking the same thing on the same lines, 'this woman is dangerous'

Nation or not, it was obvious that she knew she could still 'kill' him. They all could see it as both figures were still as they stared at each other. Andria silently mused to herself as she thought a bit as she kept her gaze upon the British country, America had explained to her that nations in personified form were like people, they could die too. But the country would only wake up in extreme pain later after their wounds healed, some healed faster than other. She snapped out of her musings and stared coldly up at the Brit as he shifted in the slightest, she did the same, pressing the knife against his skin more, drawing blood. Every nation looked in shock and slight fear at how violent the woman reacted to Britain, her violence set them on edge, but they weren't moving, they didn't know what to do.

The stalemate of staring was broken by America's awkward laughing as he made his way over to the tense part of the table. He walked swiftly to the young woman and gently placed a hand on her shoulder, speaking gently, "Hey, Andria just chill out. Its cool here, don't worry about this...Iggy isn't going to do anything, I promise…" his tone was surprisingly soft as he spoke to her, causing most countries to gape at him as if he were crazy.

The woman now known as Andria raised an eyebrow and turned her head in the slightest, swiveling it in the slightest to look over at her country. Cold hardened grey eyes softened as soon as they turned to meet happy vibrant blue ones. She was quiet momentarily before speaking in a gentle tone, "Are you sure Alfred? I'm not exactly fond of this one now…I find him very annoying and a nuisance" If Britain wasn't against the table with a sharp knife against his neck, he would be sputtering out nonsense and would try to deny the claim she made.

All she got was a laugh from her country, which made her slowly nod a bit, understanding him. Sighing, Andria turned her gaze to Britain, her gentle look was replaced immediately with a cold look, returning to her more sadistic and darker side, "You got lucky you son of a bitch…if it weren't for the fact that Alfred was here, I would have killed you without a damn thought and I sure as hell would have repeated the process every time you got better until I deemed it right to stop...and I wouldn't have just used my knife" scoffing Andria pushed Britain back away from her, fully pushing him onto the table and onto his blood. Her grey eyes glared down to him before turning away, but not before wiping the blood off on his trousers. Her eyes gazed up to Alfred as she put her knife away back into its hiding spot, not even glancing at the other countries as they stared at America and Andria like they were both aliens.

Britain stared at Andria and shivered a bit, slowly backing away from both Americans. The way she stared at him with those eyes of hers, it caused a bit of fear to bubble in his chest, he knew what he saw, she wasn't kidding. He saw in her eyes that she meant every word of pure pain and endless torture for him. By the looks of it, she would have had a field day just doing that to him, it was obvious from the look he received. Feeling his nose, he was shocked to feel a load of blood gushing out of his nose, he had forgotten she had smashed it in and his face against the table, his eyes stared at her back, a slight numb feeling enveloped his form as he watched her speak to America. This woman, she did all of this, she did this all because he taunted her country. Britain then shuddered to himself realizing something, if she did that to him for insulting him, what would happen if he hit America? He turned his head, a shudder passed through him, the thoughts alone made him nauseous of what could possibly happen.

Andria glanced back to Britain, her brows furrowed and a small scowl was seen on her face as she gazed at his shuddering form. She silently wondered what had made him act like that, she wasn't harming him anymore, she didn't see why he was making such a big deal over it. Rolling her eyes a bit, she turned her gaze up to America, only to blink in confusion at his look. She stared at him, her cheeks had a small light blush dust her cheeks as she ignored the smile that was on his face before huffing and speaking a bit gruffly, "What is it Alfred?"

"You're turning into a softieee" as he said so, he began to poke her cheek a bit with a grin.

She sputtered and huffed, "Hell no! I sure as hell am not Alfred, you're hallucinating"

"Dude, I am not hallucinating! You are such a softie. You would have continued on with your threat too, but you didn't that means you're a good girl" he grinned a bit to her, his vibrant eyes sparkled happily down to her.

Andria huffed and rolled her eyes to him, the light blush that dusted her cheeks grew a bit darker slowly tinting her tanned cheeks with a hint of red. She mentally sighed, one thing hit her. What he said was true, she was getting a bit soft, but—she cast a small glance over to her country as he was beaming as he looked to her, causing her to smile a bit as well. She guessed getting a little soft was good thing, she supposed. Sighing she looked at him, she couldn't help but smile to him a bit more, "I suppose I am Alfred...but that doesn't mean I'm going to be your sidekick if you suggest we're heroes..."

At his pout she felt a slight tug of her mouth as it curved into a smile, she then shook her head, amused at his antics. Andria then turned her head, her eyes took in the rest of the countries at the table before she frowned, noticing that all of the countries were staring at Britain before staring at her, Britain who was freaking out over his nose still as he was still bleeding. Her brow twitched in agitation as she felt the need to hit something, oh for the love of—seriously!?

She shook her head and grumbled with a soft sigh to her country, "I'm going to get lunch…tell me what happens here Alfred" with that, she turned and left. Faltering in her steps as she turned a bit, waiting for her country as she had heard him call after her. Her grey eyes stared at him curiously, "Hm? I'm sorry Alfred, I didn't get all of that" she seemed a bit embarrassed that she didn't catch what he said.

"I said 'wait up' " Alfred chuckled lightly and smiled to her as he walked over to his small citizen, "Dude, I'm freaking hungry here and I kinda don't want to be here at the moment." he motioned to the countries, by now some of them were slowly looking over to where they were and stared at them, questions swirled around them all, making the atmosphere even tenser around them. America laughed a bit awkwardly and slowly inched closer to Andria, "Come on lets go get some grub Andria!" before she even had a chance to react to his outburst to question on where and to question on the meeting as well. Andria was dragged away by the over-excited personification of America, bursting out of the doors, causing every country present to immediately snap their heads towards the door where the Americans left through. They all could hear the conversation as they were leaving.

"S-slow down Alfred!"

"No way! You got to run with me Andria!"

"I can't run with you dragging me I mea—for crying out loud! Don't carry me like that Alfred! I'm not married or a bride dammit!" A loud boyish laugh was heard before the two Americans were surely out of the U.N. building, leaving everyone to stare at the doors before they all turned to Germany, wondering what he was going to do about it; chase after them or continue on with the meeting.

As they left, Germany sighed and pinched his brows together sensing a rather migraine slowly make its way to him. He was wanting to finish the meeting for once, and every time he just wished that they ended up normal; meaning quiet and sane, not this insanity. He brought his head up and his sky blue eyes stared at them all, speaking gruffly, he put his files together, his eyes shut in irritation, "Meeting is dismissed for a 30 minute break for lunch and chatting time…"

Immediately like a wild fire, every country ran out of the room like their lives depended on it. They all wanted to talk about what the hell just happened with each other and try to find or avoid America and his possibly psychotic citizen. Well, every country except for Britain and Germany. One who had finally finished bleeding on the table and his suit, while the other was just plain annoyed and already tired with a migraine.

* * *

><p>this is a border :O/

* * *

><p>Alfred sighed softly in content as he and Andria sat somewhere nice and quiet. Behind them both in the distance was a large statue of a woman who had a blade in her hand and was motioning back as if calling people to follow her. They both softly agreed to each other that it was less stressful and loud from the meeting where they were at. Surprisingly, at where they were, they both spotted a small hotdog stand out for the tourists, which was just fine for them. Because they didn't give a damn right now, as long as it was food, they were both good with it, so both ordered a hotdog and began to eat and walk together. The personification of America looked over to his dark haired companion and smiled a bit, he felt a bit nervous asking as he looked to her, "Hey…Andria...?"<p>

"Yeah Alfred?"

"Did you mean what you said earlier?"

"Mean what..?" she looked over to him, dark grey eyes full of curiosity.

"That you'd follow after me no matter what..." he blushed slightly, nearly ducking his head down in embarrassment and fidgeted under her gaze as she seemed to stare at him hard. Which was quite the opposite, it made her smile softly and cock her head to the side a bit.

"Well of course I would Alfred…you're my friend, someone I can trust, so I would always follow you…" she scratched the back of her neck and looked the other way with a sheepish look, a blush covered her cheeks along with the cold that bit her cheeks as well as she continued, "You're a great person to be around Alfred. Hell…you get everyone back at home at pure ease and content from how you act. And that's saying something Alfred, we all can be ourselves around each other and you…you can just bring that out from us, we don't get all agitated or anxious near each other, wondering if one day we'll lose each other, even if we do, it won't be long, because we do know we are happy. We love what we do, we know that we might die someday, but for some reason, we don't care about it much like before, we care more on surviving, we don't give a damn about death" she laughed a bit, "Alfred, you realize, our whole family in the states, we all trust you with our lives, we will follow you until the end, you make us stronger if you don't realize that..." what she said was true, it was always something about Alfred that got them comfortable and relax. They all forgot about their inner walls, their troubles and fears.

This statement got Alfred to smile and blush in embarrassment, "Really?" for some reason, knowing all of that, it made him happy and warm inside, almost like the Grinch when he discovered the true meaning of Christmas.

"Yeah, really…now finish your damn hot dog or I'll do it for you Jones" she pushed his head away with a playful look in her eyes and a grin. Causing the blonde man to grin happily and nod to his citizen..

Taking a large bite out of his hotdog he nodded, "Don't even dare try to steal my hotdog little lady, what kind of hero would I be, if I let my hot dog be bitten and stolen from me?"

"A sucky ass hero, right?"

Alfred laughed half-heartedly as he relaxed and spent time with his friend. Enjoying for once, the cold weather of Russia with Andria.

* * *

><p>Youkai : *soft sigh and smiles* there...I fixed this chapter up along and worked on the other two ones as well...well if you're reading it now, i 'm editing chapter 1 and 2, now after that, i'll work on chapter four soon, please keep posted and review... *smiles and gives out cookies* please come again<p> 


End file.
